


Thor's Future Queen

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Post-Ragnarok, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Thor gives Loki the surprise of his life (and maybe even for the rest of it, too).





	Thor's Future Queen

It was beautiful night and the two lovebirds were spending asome much needed alone time outside of premises. And enjoying every, single moment of it, too. Loki let out a sigh before he suddenly said something to his lover.

“I wished we could have more moments like this.” Loki said as his head was laying on Thor’s thigh. Thor was looking down at his mischievous lover as he rubbed one of Loki’s cheeks. They were having one their secret getaway dates but tonight was not like one of their usually getaway dates. This time, Thor has something planned but only has told a couple of people. Thank the Gods that Loki was not suspicious of anything...at least for now.

“So do I. I mean, even though people know about us being in a relationship...it is nice to be somewhere where it is just the two of us. And do not even think about it.” Thor said back.

“Do even think about doing that.” Loki suddenly piped up.

“Think about or doing what?” Thor asked.

“Singing or suddenly burst out into song.” Loki answered. Thor let out a giggle snort. Thor pouted.

“Party pooper.” Tour piped up.

“I mean, I do not mind you singing but it would be too puny. ...I did not mean to sound like an ass just now but you know me. Sometimes I can not help it.” Loki explained.

“But at least you're being honest and I am not mad or anything. There would be no point to be that way.” Thor told him. Loki smiled and the two of them went back to being all lovey-dovey with one another for a little bit more before he decided to do what he was planning. Good thing Loki decided to sit up when he did to reach for another sip of his drink. Thor quickly looked around in his satchel before Loki finished his drink and looked at Thor again.

When Loki turned around, he noticed Thor holding a small box in one of his hands.

“What's that?” Loki asked, pointing at the little box. Thor took a quick glance and the box then looked back at his boyfriend.

“Oh, this thing! It is just something I have been carrying for a while and decided to take it out.” Thor replied. Loki cocked one of his eyebrows, feeling both confused and curious by his response. There must have been more to why Thor had the box out or even with him on this paticular night. He was not sure why but he was going to try to find out.

“May I see the box?” Loki asked him. Thor was a tiny hesitant but yet, there was no point considering that Loki was going to find out sooner or later.

“Sure. To be honest...it is for you. A little gift from me to you.” Thor answered. Loki’s eyes widened.

“You got me a gift?” Loki asked another question. Thor nodded back then smiled at him. Loki did not know what to do or say. He did not did not know or suspect that Thor got him a gift. It was truly a surprise to the God of Mischief. Loki took the box out of Thor's hand as his hands were slightly shaking. He carefully held the box in the palms of his hands. All he could do was just stare at it. Even the box itself (which was wooden) was beautiful and the design was hand carved.

“You can open it, Loki. I did not say you only had to stare at it.” Thor piped up. Loki snapped out of it and let out a happy and delightful giggle. Loki carefully push up the top of the box. There was a piece of red silk in there but within it...there was something else in the box as well. He gently and carefully then took out the piece of silk out of it but then suddenly felt too nervous because it the item was and/or is small enough...he did not want it to get lost, even on accident.

“Here..let me helps out with that.” Thor spoke up. Loki held the box as Thor gently took out the piece of fabric and held it. He actually did not have his plan fully thought out but….all he hope is that Loki will be happy and have a good reaction about it.

“Loki.” Thor said to him. Loki looked over and Thor and suddenly let out a gasp as he saw him holding a ring with his index finger and thumb with the red silk covering his fingers. The ring had a sliver band and the stone that was in the setting was not just one color but a mixture of colors and it shined like a rainbow. It was absolutely stunning.

“Thor...I..” Loki said to him.

“Be my queen.” Thor blurted out then clamped his hand over this mouth, blushing. Loki was now also blushing, too.

“P-pardon me?” Loki asked Thor. Thor moved his hand away from his mouth.

“Sorry, I did not mean to blurt it out like that. ...What I wanted to say sounded way better in my head, not be honest.” Thor tried to explained. It dawned on Loki.

“Wait...are you really and asking me to..to marry you?” Loki asked a different question.

“Yes, I am and I mean it. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to be by my side, not just as my lover also as my Queen...or King, whatever you prefer. That's up to you but either way...will you marry me?.” Thor answered. Loki was both happy and shocked at the same time. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he began to cry.

“You truly want me to be your husband? Like, I am not dreaming this or anything.” Loki asked, trying to make sure what he was hearing was not only true but was not something he was dreaming of. Thor nodded. Loki looked at the ground.

“I know you're in shock and I do not need answer tonight but what I am asking is 100% real.” Thor assured him. Loki felt so excited but at the same time, he was worried that it also cause some issues not just with some of the Asgardians but also with people from other realms as well. Though...he knew that Thor did not care what other people thought when it comes to his love for Loki and also, he was happy and if Thor is happy and ready for marriage...Loki already knew his answer.

He looked back up at Thor with a smile of his face.

“Thor...I will marry you. I want to be by your side and Imdo not being called either queen or king. I am just so happy you want me to be your husband.” Loki told him. Thor started to cry, too. He was also excited and happy that Loki accepted his proposal to become his husband. Thor took one of Loki’s hands in his amd slipped the ring onto Loki’s ring finger. When it was fully on, Loki looked at it.

“How does feel? I can get it adjusted if you…” Thor was suddenly interrupted by Loki pressing his lips against his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Loki pulled away and held both of hands into his, looking at Thor’s face.

“It's absolutely perfect. Thank you..” Loki responded. Thor held on to Loki’s hands.

“Just like you and you are very welcome.” Thor said.

“I am not as perfect as this ring, Thor.” Loki said.

“You're right. You're more beautiful than the ring but the ring is pretty, too but you're way more pretty, regardless..” Thor said. Loki chuckled.

“I love you, you sweet and hugedork.” Loki said to him.

“And I love you, too, beautiful.” Thor said back then gave Loki a kiss. The two men spent a little more time alone with each other before finally packing up and heading back for the night and excited about what is ahead for them.

 

Loki, God of Mischief.  
Thor, God of Thunder   
And now…  
The _Kings_ of Asgard.

 

  
The End


End file.
